Something Happen In My Heart
by Little Saturnito
Summary: Porque lo que más importa es lo que pasa en el corazón...


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno, salí de mi retiro temporal para traerles esta corta historia. Estaba escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas y viendo la película de Fast 7 y al final casi me hace llorar.**

 **La canción en la que me inspire se llama "Something Happen in my Heart" de T- Max... Adoro esa canción y la recomiendo mucho.**

 **Espero pronto pueda actualizar mi historia "El Don Del Amor" pero les recomiendo pasar por mis otras dos historias "Feliz Cumpleaños Peque" y "The Hope In Her Eyes", mil gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, cada que me llega una notificación no puedo evitar sonreír de felicidad.**

 **Pasen, lean y comenten, ya saben que sus reviews me motivan a continuar escribiendo... :D**

* * *

 **Something Happen In My Heart**

\- Estas hermosa, te aseguro que el novio se enamorara más de ti - escuche la como la estilista le alababa mostrándole el resultado en el espejo mientras ella simplemente sonreía.

No pude evitar sentir un gran peso en mí corazón al levantar mi mirada y mirarle así.

 _No puedo con esto._

Rápidamente me acerque a la cama para levantar las prendas tiradas.

\- ¿Estas bien? - escuche a Rose decirme despidiendo a la estilista, ella era una de mis mejores amigas y por hoy mi acompañante en este desastre.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo - mi otra mejor amiga y otra acompañante, Alice - Aún puedes hablar con él.

Antes de poder contestar escuche como tocaron la puerta por lo que rápidamente me dirigí a abrir.

\- Los fotógrafos están abajo en recepción - Jasper apareció frente mio dándome una mirada de pena, él fue el único testigo del desastre que comenzó todo esto y sabía que se sentía culpable.

\- Ahora bajan - respondí suavemente antes de dar media vuelta hacía la novia - Todo está listo para las fotografiás.

\- Perfecto, entonces vamos chicas - se levanto con cuidado tratando de no arruinar su imagen - ¿Vienes con nosotros? - me limite a negar fingiendo una sonrisa, esas que me había acostumbrado a poner últimamente.

\- Iré un momento a mi habitación antes de bajar - respondí mirando como salían antes captar las miradas tristes de mis amigas.

Cuando cerraron la puerta no pude evitar dejar que las primeras lagrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

 _(Edward y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria, siendo presentados por un amigo en común, Jasper para luego unirse su primo Emmett._

 _Sin pensarlo los cuatro nos hicimos inseparables pero entre los dos se creo un lazo especial._

 _No teníamos una relación pero nos tratábamos como tal, muchos pensaban que eramos pareja._

 _Llegamos a ser presa de las burlas y bromas de Emmett por tal cosa._

 _Pero la realidad fue que me enamore de él pero el no de mí._

 _Con los años le vi pasar tantas novias mientras hacía su camino hacía ser uno de los mejores arquitectos de Chicago mientras que yo en la soledad hacía mi camino a ser su asistente, pero no me importaba porque no importaba cuantas novias tuviera el siempre regresaba a mí._

 _Años después se nos unieron Alice, a quien Jasper conoció durante un baile de gala de la firma de abogados en donde trabajada, ella era la organizadora del evento. Fue amor a primera vista y desde entonces han pasado tres años._

 _Rose llego un año después cuando sin "querer" golpeo a Emmett con una pelota de tenis en el club donde el era entrenador personal, varias citas y golpes después comenzaron a vivir juntos, tenían un amor tan pasional que no les importo conocerse muy poco pero les ha funcionado._

 _Y por ultimo llego ella... La hoy se haría su esposa... Victoria._

 _Victoria, la prima de Rosalie llego a la ciudad año y medio atrás. Desde el principio puso su mirada en el soltero del grupo y en menos de dos semanas tenían una relación._

 _No puedo decir que nos sorprendió, estábamos acostumbrados a las conquistas de Edward. Pero cuando después de un año de noviazgo anunciaron su compromiso, las miradas preocupadas de nuestros amigos se dirigieron a mi junto con la mirada burlona de ella._

 _Nunca nos agradamos pero manteníamos cierta cortesía por el, pero mis sentimientos por el eran más que evidentes menos para él._

 _Fue ahí cuando comencé con mi sonrisa falsa._

 _Por más de seis meses trate de involucrarme lo menos posible en la boda e incluso rechacé el puesto de madrina de honor que muy "gentilmente" ella me ofreció._

 _Sabia que se burlaba de mis sentimientos no correspondido por Edward pero sabía que el no podía renunciar tan fácil a mí, por lo que frente a el fingía inocencia.)_

\- No puedo hacer esto - lentamente le acerque a la ventana de la suite que ella ocupaba para arreglarse, mirando hacía el jardín donde por ahora se llevaban la sesión de fotos y ocurriría el enlace.

 _(Las despedidas de solteros se llevaron acabo dos meses atrás cuando los siete viajamos a Bora Bora, sabíamos que las ultimas semanas serian más pesadas._

 _Por dos semanas salíamos en grupo y por separado, pero como siempre las parejas querían tiempo a solas y me quedaba así... Sola._

 _El día de la despedida de solteros ambos grupos se fueron por separado. Las chicas se mantenían neutras entre Victoria y yo pero aun así disfrutaron de una noche de spa para finalizar en una discoteca, para cuando regresamos cerca de las tres de la mañana cayeron rendidas pero yo no._

 _Se acercaba el día en que lo perdiera para siempre._

 _Decidí salir a caminar por la playa pero a medio camino me encontré con Jasper tratando de llevar a un borracho Edward, por lo que le ayude a llevarlo a su habitación, suerte que hoy Victoria se había quedado dormida en la habitación que compartimos para el spa._

 _\- ¿Estas segura que puedes con el? - pregunto cuando lo colocamos en la cama._

 _\- Si, debes estar más que cansado, así que ve a dormir - se retiro sin chitar, cerrando la puerta cuando salio._

 _Decidí quitarle la camisa y zapatos para que pudiera descansar mejor, no era la primera vez que hacía esto por el, pero cuando le estaba quitando la camisa me tomo en brazos haciendo que cayéramos a la cama._

 _\- Eres tan hermosa - lo sentí colocarse encima mio - Se miá.)_

\- No puedo hacer esto, no podría soportarlo - di media vuelta para salir de la habitación rápidamente, sintiendo más lagrimas correr por mis ojos al recordar todos esos momentos.

 _(Antes de saberlo me estaba besando, tocando todo mi cuerpo por lo que sin poder evitarlo todos mis sentimientos salieron a flote y le regrese el beso junto con las caricias._

 _Pronto nuestras ropas quedaron en el suelo mientras sentíamos nuestras pieles rozarse._

 _Beso mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, tomando importancia a mis senos donde beso y chupo mis pezones, bajando hasta mi centro donde me penetro con su lengua y luego con sus dedos._

 _\- Edward - susurraba su nombre una y otra vez._

 _Sentí como subía lentamente hasta volverme a besar y entrar en mí lentamente._

 _Anteriormente había tenido un novio y habíamos tenido relaciones pero no pude sentir nada._

 _Nada de lo que Edward me estaba haciendo sentir._

 _Mil corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi interior mientras él entraba y salia de mí, haciéndonos gemir de placer._

 _Esa noche hicimos el amor._

 _Esa noche lo tuve para mí._

 _Cuando desperté salí rápidamente de ahí, no podía decirle lo que había pasado._

 _Para mi mala suerte, Jasper era la persona más madrugadora que conocía, aun cuando sabía había bebido la noche anterior no se le quitaba eso por lo que me lo encontré cuando salí de la habitación de Edward._

 _\- ¿Bella?¿Estuviste...? - no lo deje terminar pues salí corriendo._

 _Sabia que el no diría nada de lo ocurrido, era muy leal y protector conmigo, por eso es que dos semanas atrás fue a el a quien acudí._

 _\- ¿Bella?¿Que pasa?¿Porque lloras? - me pregunto cuando interrumpí en su despacho una tarde - Tranquila._

 _\- Estoy embazada - logre decirle mirándolo a los ojos._

 _\- ¿Que? - me guio hasta un sillón en la esquina de su oficina - ¿Estas segura? - solamente asentí - ¿De esa vez en Bora Bora? - volví asentir mientras lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas - ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Le dirás?_

 _\- No, no puedo decirle - mi voz sonaba ronca._

 _\- Pero es su hijo, necesita saberlo - sabía que el no me lo reprochaba pero el abogado en el tomo su lugar._

 _\- No puedo ir y decirle que tendrá un hijo conmigo - lo mire a los ojos - El no recuerda esa noche y quisiera que así quedara._

 _\- ¿Entonces que harás?_

 _\- Me iré del país - pude ver sus ojos llenos de sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Que?_

 _\- El presidente de la compañía quiere que me transfiera a la nueva sucursal el Singapur para ayudarle al nuevo vicepresidente, le pedí que no le digiera nada a Edward hasta que yo diera mi respuesta - mis lagrimas aún corrían por mis mejillas - Esta mañana he aceptado con la condición de que Edward se enteraría después de que regrese de su luna de miel._

 _\- ¿Estas segura? - podía ver pena en sus ojos._

 _\- Es lo mejor, no seria sano para mí ni para el bebé estar cerca de el - le coge con los ojos por comprensión - Solo quería que tu lo supieras, después de la boda me iré._

 _\- ¿Le dirás a los demás?_

 _\- No por ahora, lo haré cuando termine la boda - el simplemente asintió antes de abrazarme mientras volvía a romper en llanto.)_

Cuando llegue hasta recepción no pude evitar mirar la escena frente mio, el se veía feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

Sabia que me hacía daño verlo así con ella pero no me podía mover, hasta que sentí como me tomaban del brazo y voltee sorprendida para encontrarme la mirada triste de Jasper, quien me atrajo hasta su pecho mientras rompía en llanto.

\- No puedo hacer esto - logre decirle.

\- Lo sé, por eso le pedí a Jane que preparara un bolso con lo más esencial y lo pusiera en mi auto - se separo de mí para tomar mi rostro y mirarme a los ojos - Ve, un taxi está esperando en la entrada con el bolso y reserve un boleto de avión a Francia donde te recibirá un amigo, si él sabe que fuiste a la nueva sucursal te buscara - podía ver como le dolía el separarnos - Una vez que calmen las cosas iremos a verte - se acerco a darme un beso en la frente antes dejarme ir.

Le di un apretón rápidamente antes de salir corriendo del hotel, dejando detrás mio al hombre que más he amado y al padre del hijo que llevaba en mi vientre.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- ¿Estas seguro que solo son los nervios? Te noto algo inquieto desde hace semanas - me dijo Emmett por tercera vez en el día.

\- Ya te dije que si, ¿Donde esta Jasper? - pregunte al no ver mi padrino de honor en la habitación.

\- Llamaron de recepción para algo, como la enana está ocupada con la novia lo puso de encargado - se encogió de hombros mientras me veía dar vueltas por el lugar - Hermano, enserio ya para con eso, voy a llegar a creer que no quieres casarte con la víbora... Victoria.

Solté un suspiro, no era ignorante de lo mal que Emmett se llevaba con Victoria y mis demás amigos solo se mantenían neutra, en especial ella. Bella.

Conocí a Bella gracias a Jasper, ellos eran amigos de la infancia y me la presento cuando estábamos en preparatoria junto a su primo Emmett.

Enseguida creamos un lazo extraño, ambos teníamos lo que nos completaba, tal vez por eso es que las personas pensaban que eramos pareja y mil veces lo llegue a pensar.

Ella era una chica bella, sencilla, romántica, divertida y valiente, la chica ideal para cualquiera pero no cualquiera podía ser para ella, por esa razón los chicos y yo le espantamos a varios indeseables.

Pero por algún motivo yo era el primero en retroceder. No puede evitar enamorarme de ella y por eso tuve varias novia mientras hacia mi camino hasta llegar a convertirme en el mejor arquitecto de la ciudad y por alguna razón ella siempre estaba a mi lado.

No importaba cuantas mujeres tuviera siempre terminaba y regresaba a su lado.

Estuvimos juntos cuando Jasper nos presento al amor de su vida, Alice.

Estuvimos juntos cuando toco el turno de Emmett con Rosalie.

Y estuvimos juntos cuando conocí a la mujer que hoy se convertiría en mi esposa, Victoria.

Un año de noviazgo después le pedí ser mi esposa.

Los chicos la trataban con cortesía a pesar que no les caía bien, solo Emmett no la soportaba por alguna razón que se negaba a decirme.

Con los preparativos de la boda, ella sugirió que Bella fuera la madrina de honor y por alguna razón se negó incluso a ser dama pero no quise presionarla.

Después vino el viaje a Bora Bora para celebrar las despedidas de solteros.

Dos semanas para disfrutar y relajarnos antes del gran día.

Esa noche las chicas hicieron spa y después salieron a bailar, mientras que nosotros salimos a un salón de billar y a tomar unos tragos pero creo que esa noche bebí de más porque ultimo que recuerdo fue que Jasper me acompaño hasta mí habitación.

Esa noche tuve un sueño... Hacia el amor con Bella, por una noche la hacía miá.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiendo que algo me faltaba.

Desde esa vez tanto Jasper como Bella comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña, durante el trabajo ella trataba de actuar normal pero la notaba nerviosa y en las reuniones para la boda, veía a Jasper abrazar a Bella más de lo normal.

También había comenzado a soñar que hacia el amor con Bella cada noche, incluso en una ocasión mientras estaba con Victoria estuve a punto de llamarle por su nombre.

\- Oh, ahí esta Jas - la voz de Emmett me trajo de regreso - ¿Donde estabas? Edd me trae más que mareado nada más dando vueltas.

\- Los fotógrafos están listos en recepción - su voz monótona me hizo voltear a mirarlo y por un momento me pareció ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos pero antes de preguntar algo volvió a salir.

\- Mmmmm... Pobre, la enana lo debe traer más que loco con las cosas - Emmett se levanto y camino hasta la puerta - Vamos Romeo, tienes que disfrutar de tus ultimas horas de libertad.

Cuando llegamos a recepción pudimos ver a las chicas en el jardín junto con Victoria tomándose fotografiás, a petición de Bella ellas habían aceptado ser las damas, trate de buscar a Bella con la mirada pero ni ella ni Jasper estaban a la vista.

Tenia que asegurarme que una vez termine la boda hablar con esos dos.

Para cuando llego la hora de la ceremonia me sentía más que inquieto no había visto a Bella en todo el rato y Jasper trataba de esquivarme.

\- ¿Sucede algo Edward? - me pregunto Emmett una vez que estuvimos en el altar esperando por Victoria.

\- No veo a Bella por ninguna parte - comente sintiéndome más angustiado.

\- Es extraño, ya debería estar en su lugar - comenzó a buscarla con la mirada pero ya no pudimos seguir hablando porque Jasper se acerco y se acomodo en su lugar.

\- ¿Jasper donde está Bella? - pero nada más termine de preguntar comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, primero entro Alice, luego Rose y por ultimo Victoria en su vestido blanco.

 _No puedo hacer esto._

No sabia porque pero al verla ahí, fue como que algo me decía que eso no era lo que yo quería.

En lugar de Victoria me imaginaba a Bella vestida de blanco, caminando hasta mí.

Ese pensamiento me dejo en shock por un instante.

Ahora lo entendía, estaba con Victoria porque me hacía sentir lo mismo que Bella.

No... Era una ilusión que yo mismo cree, la que Bella me hacía sentir era único.

No podía escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, tenia que hacer algo para impedir esto pero ¿Que?

\- ¿Edward? - la voz de Victoria me trajo a la realidad, una realidad que no quería.

\- ¿Que?

\- El padre te hizo una pregunta - me susurro algo enojada.

\- Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Acepta usted en sagrado matrimonio a Victoria Labell como su legitima esposa para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla por el resto de sus días hasta que la muerte los separe? - me quede congelado.

 _No puedo hacer esto._

\- Yo... Yo... Yo... - no, no podía hacer esto, era a Bella a quien en realidad amaba - No, lo siento Victoria pero no.

Rápidamente me di media vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí, tenia que encontrar a Bella. Escuche las voces detrás mio, llamándome a gritos pero solamente podía pensar en buscarla.

\- Edward ¿Que estas haciendo? - Jasper me detuvo una vez que llegue a recepción.

\- ¿Donde está Bella? - le pregunte desesperado, ya había marcado a su móvil pero sonaba apagado - Jasper, ¿Donde está Bella?

\- ¿Para que lo quieres saber? - me sorprendió cuando me tomo del saco, era muy raro verlo hablar seriamente, pero sabia que cuando se trataba de Bella era muy peligroso -Contestame ¿Para que lo quieres saber?¿Vas a correr a ella como lo haces cada que terminas con una de tus novias?¿Para que?¿Para hacerle más daño?

\- ¿Que? - su pregunta me dejo sin aire ¿Yo?¿Dañar a Bella? - No, claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces para que la quieres? - para este momento nuestros amigos ya nos habían alcanzado y podía ver a algunos de los invitados a los alrededores - ¿Para que quieres saber donde está Bella?

\- ¡PORQUE LA AMO!¡ME DI CUENTA QUE ES A ELLA A QUIEN SIEMPRE HE AMADO! - no pude evitar gritarle dejándolos sorprendidos - Porque cuando vi a Victoria entrar me di cuenta que no era lo que yo quería, no era a quien quería ver de blanco caminando hacia mí, era a Bella, siempre ha sido Bella - podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza pero a la vez alegría - Porque desde hace semanas solo sueño con ella y solo hasta hoy comprendí que siempre sera ella.

\- Bella está en el aeropuerto, tiene una reservación a las cuatro para viajar a Francia - me soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás - Se dio cuenta que no podía ver al hombre que ama casarse con otra mujer, fue fuerte para verte a su lado por todo este tiempo pero ver como te perdía por completo la estaba destrozando - metió la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón y saco unas llaves para tendérmelas.

\- Gracias Jas - las tome y di media vuelta para comenzar a correr.

\- Edward - lo escuche llamarme por lo que pare y voltee a mirarlo - Bella está esperando un hijo tuyo, así que sabes que hacer - eso me dejo en shock pero aun así logre volver a correr hasta su auto.

¿Bella estaba esperando un hijo mio?¿Pero como?¿Desde cuando?

Solo ahí comencé a recordar la noche en Bora Bora. Como había soñado que la hacía miá.

Pero eso significaba que no fue un sueño, en realidad Bella y yo habíamos hecho el amor.

Pero ¿Porque no me lo había dicho?¿Porque no me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mio?

El camino al aeropuerto se me hizo eterno pero pude aclarar varias cosas en mi mente, por ahora lo único que tenia claro era que no la dejaría ir de mi lado y criaríamos a nuestro hijo juntos.

Cuando llegue me baje rápidamente que hasta creo deje las llaves puestas, solo esperaba que nadie lo robara o le debería un auto nuevo a Jasper.

Rápidamente corrí hasta la sala de abordaje, había dicho que tenia un vuelo para las cuatro lo que me daba poco tiempo.

Siempre había sido capaz de distinguirla entre las demás y ahora eso jugo a mi favor porque pronto la encontré, sentada en una de las sillas con un hermoso vestido largo morado, el cabello que siempre llamo mi atención estaba recogido por un tocado que sin duda fue obra de Rosalie, se veía más que hermosa.

\- ¡BELLA! - mi grito la hizo levantar la mirada llena de lagrimas y se levanto al verme ahí parado jadeando, vestido con mi esmoquin negro, rápidamente me acerque a ella.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?Deberías estar casándote con Victoria - se seco las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Estoy aquí en busca de la mujer que amo, la dueña de mí corazón desde hace tiempo pero por sé un idiota no lo había notado - la abrace fuertemente para este momento había llamado la atención de muchos en la sala - Y la madre de nuestro hijo - eso la dejo en blanco por lo que aproveche para acercame a ella y abrazarla - Te amo Isabella Swan y solo hasta que vi a la mujer equivocada vestida de blanco caminar hacia mi lo supe, por favor dime que no es tarde para comenzar algo juntos los tres.

\- ¿Porque ahora? - su voz resonó en mi pecho.

\- Porque algo paso en mí corazón que me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad - me separe de ella para levantar su barbilla y mirarla a los ojos - Por favor danos una oportunidad.

\- De acuerdo, nos daré una oportunidad porque algo pasa en mí corazón también - me acerque para besarla y escuchamos los aplausos de las personas presentes.

Desde hoy quería iniciar algo juntos, los tres.

 _Porque algo paso en nuestros corazones._


End file.
